mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MasterCheifKelly/Monster Legends master Kelly held a new egg!
A video camera shows me with a crown because I’m a royal and backs up as i fixed the video camera and wave*. Hello fellow Mixel fans and monster fans I’m the newest master of monster legends my home is a number 7, and I’m not alone. *looks at a boy looking at the camera*. Hello, I’m Katlin, I’m new here, I’m a newbie of monster legends! some of my people like lack waters my new friend who join my friend request! He’s a level 7, but I’m a level 49. *Kate a level 30 pro legend founds something cause the camera look at the right*. "Hey Kelly, Katlin come quick come and look what i just found beneath the bush." Kate said as Kathrin and i going but i grab the video camera and gone outside Katlin looks at her. "What is it Kate?" Katlin said as lack waters visit. "Ah kelly and friends how are all?" Lack waters said. "Kate found something." I said. "Ok bye." he said as he left as Kate was at the bush. "Check this out guys as i move this bush!" Kate said as she moved it as we gasp a special egg was shown as Kathrin an i gasp they saw an Infernite monster egg then Kate looked at me. "See?" Kate said. "I did see it, but i can’t believe it." Katlin said. "i know but what’s an egg doing over here in the cold it shouldn’t be out in the cold." i said as shook my head. then we heard a voice that really shocked us. "Kelly..." the cute baby-like voice said. Katlin, Kate and i gasp we heard Kelly’s name called out from inside the egg. "Hey i think this one wants you kelly!" Kate said. As i give my video camera to Kate i looked at it and a voice was heard again. "Kelly you’re my mother... Please take good care of me." A mysterious voice said. Katlin looked surprise this is Kelly’s 1st time being a monster legend legendary mother. "Oh, your poor little egg." i said as i hold the egg. "I’ll Promus I’ll take good care of you." I said as i held the egg Katlin and Kate awed. Then the next day as the video camera was on while Katlin and Kate are sleeping. "hello fellow viewers kelly again so Kate found this egg that i saw i decide to take good care of this egg because it was mine." i said as i bend down whispering. then all the sudden *cracking* "Oh... Oh!" i said as i rushed to get Katlin and Kate! "Katlin, Kate wake up the egg is hatching! Come quick!" i said they woke up they rushed to see that Kelly’s monster legend legendary egg really is hatching until *new video unlocked shows Kelly hatched a cute baby girl legendary Infernite was born and i was happy so i decide to pick the hatchling up and she cooed at me. Katlin and Kate awed at her*. “Aww kelly, it’s a girl! What an adorable little baby Mixel.” Katlin said. “I know she’s so cute.” I said. “So, Kelly what are you going to name this cutie?” Kate asked to me. "i'll name her Inferna." i said. "That's a cute name." Katlin said. "thanks!" i said. As we take good care of Inferna Katlin became a first time monster legends legendary father, As for kate a aunt and we did had a great time *the video camera went off* End. Tell me what you think about my story comment below! Category:Blog posts